Noah Puckerman: The Best I Never Had
by Cherrybee365
Summary: Finn and Puck weren't just the dynamic dual you know and love. They had a third friend named Cas  Casimir  De Luca. What happens when Cas and his family returns to Lima Heights. Re-vamp of Glee Puck Sam & Me.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this story used to be called Glee Puck Sam and Me I changed the story around a little and I hope you like it. Warning this story contains teenage alcohol abuse, alluding to teenage sex, homosexual characters, religion, and adult language. Please don't read on if you're not okay with that. The featured song is If We Ever Met Again by Timberlin and Katy Perry. as always I don't own Glee or the music. Please enjoy and comment. _**

**_Prologue:_**

Finn and Puck weren't just the dynamic dual you know and love. They had a third friend named Cas (Casimir) DeLuca. He was the ringleader and taught Finn and Puck the ins-and-outs of football, girls, and being cool. He also had twin sisters Candice and Crystal. Crystal was madly in love with Puck until one day she came home early from school and saw what looked like her mom and Puck kissing. Needless to say the DeLuca's moved and their parents got divorced. Now their family has moved back to Lima Heights and Crystal wants Puck to pay for what he did to her. What will the DeLuca's return mean to the Glee club.

**_*****************************************Crystal DeLuca*****************************************************************_**

_I was a naive little girl when it first happened. He just was so perfect to me. Maybe I'm crazy for believing Noah Puckerman and perfection could be one in the same. Noah was sweet and funny, and he was my best friend. He'd never admit it especially to Finn, but I was his best friend too. At least I thought I was.  
>I lived in Lima Heights when I was younger. We moved early in my freshman year due to my parent's divorce. The divorce Noah caused. I thought he was my friend, but he's just a pig. He's really everything everyone says about him, and he's going to pay. Now that I'm back he's going to lose everything, and no one will be there to help him pick up the pieces. I'm going to destroy Noah Puckerman.<em>

_********************************************Puck****************************************************************************  
><em>

"Hey Puck come on," Finn yelled pulling Puck away from two slightly older girls.  
>"Sorry ladies my little sister is in a hurry I'll come chat with you later," he said and the girls just giggled. Finn didn't know why girls acted that way when Puck was around. "Stay beautiful," he said as Finn pulled him away by the back of his shirt.<br>"Dude, if Zizes saw you, you'd be dead right now," Finn said.  
>"Will you stop being such a girl. If Rachel knew you were here she'd freak," Puck sighed knowing Finn. He was a goody two shoes. He wouldn't just decide to come out to a club like this. "Why did you bring me here if you didn't want to pick up chicks?"<br>"Look," he said putting to the DJ both.  
>"Okay," Puck shrugged.<br>"It's Cas, his family moved back here," Finn yelled.  
>"Wait what?"-<br>"Finney," I girl said running up to Fin and hugging him. "Cas said he saw you guys."  
>"Hey Puck," she said hugging him.<br>"Candice?" Puck said looking at her. She had the same sweet smile and her hair was the same light brown. The was a caramel glow to her skin, and she was just the same.  
>"Hey Finn," a voice said from behind Puck. "Noah." she said with slight detest.<br>"Hey Cris," Finn waved still talking to Candice.  
>"Crystal," Puck said turning to look at her. She was beautiful as ever. Her hair was black now with blue and pink highlights. She looked pretty bad ass in her black laether jacket and cheetah print shirt. He loved her once.<br>"I have to go," she said walking away from him.  
>"Wait we need to talk," he said following her.<br>"About what?" she asked stopping for a moment. He didn't expect that. He just looked at her. She was everything he'd ever wanted. "Hello," she said waving her hand in his face.  
>"I thought I'd never see you again," he said gently rubbing his hand against the side of her face. "I missed you," he said kissing her.<br>"Stop," she pushed him away. "I can't do this again."  
><em><strong>Puck<strong>_  
><em>What is someone like you doin in a place like this?<em>  
><em>Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?<em>  
><em>Say whats your name , What are you drinking<em>  
><em>Think I know what are you thinking<em>  
><em>Baby whats your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine<em>  
><em>Say whats somebody like you doin in a place like this<em> (She turns to face him and walks to him)  
><em><strong>Together<strong>_  
><em>Ill never be the same if we ever meet again<em>  
><em>Whooooon't let you get awaaay<em>  
><em>Say if we ever meet again,<em>  
><em>This free-falls, got mee sooo, kiss me all,<em>  
><em>Night, Don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Ill never be the same if we ever meet again<em>  
><em><strong>Crystal<strong>_  
><em>Do you come here much? I swear ive seen your face before.<em>  
><em>Hope You don't see me flash but I cant help but want you more, more<em>  
><em>Baby tel me whats your story I aint shy don't you worry<em>  
><em>Im flirtin' with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight.<em>  
><em>Do you come here much? ive gotta see your face some more<em>  
><em>(some more caause baby i)<em>  
><strong><em>Together<em>**  
><em>I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again<em>  
><em>Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again<em>  
><em>This free fall's, got me so<em>  
><em>Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>I'll never be the same<em>

_If we ever meet again_

_If we ever meet again_

_**Crystal (Puck)**_  
><em>I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)<em>

_If we ever meet again_  
><em>I wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)<em>

_If we ever meet again_  
><em>I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)<em>

_If we ever meet again_  
><em>I wont let you go away-ay-ay<em>

_**Together**  
><em>

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_  
><em>Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again<em>  
><em>This free fall's, got me so<em>  
><em>Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>I'll never be the same<em>  
><em>If we ever meet again<em>

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_  
><em>Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again<em>  
><em>This free fall's, got me so<em>  
><em>Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>I'll never be the same<em>  
><em>If we ever meet again<em>

Puck goes to kiss her one more time and at the last second she pushes him away. "I'll see you later," she said leaving him and joining her brother in the DJ both.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Glee. Warning this story contains teenage alcohol abuse, alluding to teenage sex, homosexual characters, religion, and adult language. Please don't read on if you're not okay with that. _**

**_ **********************************Crystal*******************************************_**  
>So, yesterday with Noah didn't go the way I planned. However, I wasn't going to let one slip of the lips change what I came here to do. I was here to make Noah Puckerman pay for destroying my family. And there he was at my locker looking smug. Same 'ld Noah.<p>

"Will you talk to me now?" he begged as I tried to open my locker.

"I don't want to talk to you. So please disappear," I said pulling on the handle and it not budging. He banged on my locker and it flew open. "Thank you."

"Please don't do this to me. I need you to understand I wouldn't hurt you," he pleaded. I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was being sincere, but I wasn't going to let it go.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell. I'm going to make you lose everything Noah Puckerman. I promise you that," I said teasing his lips as if I were going to kiss him.

He roughly ran his fingers through my hair and pushed me against the lockers. "You're like my best friend why can't you let this go?" he asked out of frustration.

He made me flush with anger after that. It felt like my skin was on fire. "You slept with my mom. How am I supposed to get over that? I finally tell you after years of holding it in that I love you, and you sleep with my mom," I yelled-whispered.

"It wasn't like that. You know your mom wouldn't do that to your dad. They're like the only, madly in love parents I know," he shrugged.

"Well thanks to you they're divorced and I lost my best friend," I said slamming my locker shot and going to class, but he grabbed my arm.

"I can still be your friend. I know you still have feelings for me. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me last night," he said drawing my in his arms. "I never stopped loving you," he whispered and I nearly choked on my laughter.

"Is that why you got with Santana the night you kissed me or why you knocked-up Quinn, or why you're dating Zizes, and let's not forget you've been spending so much time with Mrs. Corcoran. I'm sure it has nothing to do with your awesome parenting skills," I snapped.

"How do you know that?" he asked looking surprised.

"Mckinely isn't that big. Everyone knows everything," I said going to class.

* * *

><p>I wish Noah didn't make me so weak. I could have given into him. I have to remind myself that he'll get what's coming to him. Starting with Zizes. It won't be hard getting rid of her. I said looking over at her. She was pretty, but big. Not that there's anything wrong with that if you're healthy and happy. From the looks of her she wasn't either.<p>

"Hey, you have to hang with us at lunch," Finn whispered over to Candice. They had been inseparable since we met up in the club last night. I knew Finn had a girlfriend and I knew she would not appreciate all the time he was spending with my sister. According to Finn his girlfriend Rachel was going off to New York next year to some preforming arts school. He on the other hand had nothing big going on just like Cas. Cas hadn't even applied to a school yet. it took my dad all of last year to get Cas to take the SATs.

"I think we should try to make some new friends," I said nodding at Tory Latterman in the back. Candice just blushed slightly and turned back to her notes. The history teacher seemed less than happy with our seating arrangement.

* * *

><p>"Why did you say that in front of Finn?" Candice asked as we walked to our lockers. Thanks to the system, lockers were given out in alphabetical order so all our lockers were together. And Noah was back at my locker, this time with my brother.<p>

"You should really try it out," Noah said to Casimir.

"Try what?" Candice asked.

"Glee," Cas replied with a laugh.

"Um, why do they still have that thing. It's like social suicide," Candice said shaking her head.

"It's fun and Finn really likes it. We're good," Noah shrugged.

"Is that why you haven't won Nationals in fifteen years, or why you get slushed virtually every day?" Cas asked looking at him with a blank expression.

"We could be cooler with you," he said trying to butter Cas up to it.

"Hell no, man," he said going off to class, hopefully.

"How was your first day back at McKinley?" Noah asked Candice as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Same 'ld same 'ld," she shrugged and it was. Nothing really changed about this place except people look older, got dumber type of thing.

"Hey Puckerman who's your new friend?" a group of football players asked.

"None of your business," he said taking Candice down the hall. We walked pass Sue Slyvester's office and saw all her cheerleading trophies.

"I wish this place would get a step team. We could have a case three times that size," Candice said looking over at me. "We should ask Sue to be our teacher sponsor?"

"Whatever," I shrugged going on to class. And putting as much distance between Noah and I as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Glee. Warning this story contains teenage alcohol abuse, alluding to teenage sex, homosexual characters, religion, and adult language. Please don't read on if you're not okay with that._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Cas~<strong>_

I know it wasn't cool to like your best friends' girlfriend, but Quinn was amazing. I know what you're thinking, first Finn, then Puck and now you. I knew Q before anyone else. She was in my sisters' gymnastic class back in the day. Then she still went by Lucy, but soon she made the switch to Quinn. Quinn was done with Puck and over Finn, now was my chance. I walked over to her locker and she didn't notice I was behind her. "Hey, Quinn," I said and she ignored me. "Quinn," I said tapping her shoulder.

"Look I don't know who you are, but I really don't care," she said then turned and smiled at me.

"I didn't think you'd remember me. I'm Casimir DeLuca you were in my sisters' gymnastics class," I smiled at her.

"Okay, hi," she said then walked pass me.

"Quinn, wait," I said running up to her. She kept her fast pace and I tried to match it to keep up with her. I didn't understand why Quinn was being so aversive. I'm not self-absorbed or anything, but I know I'm not ugly, and I just popped an ice breakers before I walked up to her so my breath smells fine. "I just wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?" I asked and she glared at me.

"No," she smiled at me. "I don't want to hang out with you."

"Why not what did I do?" I asked smiling back at her and I could tell that caught her off guard. I'm sure she's used to her word being law and everyone following it.

"I'm using my senior year to focus on me and my future. That means no distractions." When she said distractions she looked me square in the eye.

"How do you know I'll be a distraction I mean you no harm Ms. Fabray," I said taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Listen, I'm not interested in you DeLuca," Quinn said before she walked down the hall to a group of girls.

"Quinn's stepped into the dark side," Puck said coming to stand next to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as Finn joined us.

"She apart of this group called The Skanks. They're…"

"Skanks," Puck said for Finn.

"I'm sure she'll come around," I said patting them on the back and following after Quinn to trig class.

"Cas wait" Puck said running up to me. "Are you into Quinn?" he asked looking surprised.

"I'm intrigued," I said not trying to tell them much.

"Are you sure about that?" Finn asked.

"Why you guys still into her or something?" I asked turning to look at the stupid blank looks on their faces.

"I don't I'm happy with Rachel," Finn said looking at Puck.

"I have more pressing issues to worry about," Puck said neither confirming nor denying if he had feelings for Quinn.

"Okay," Finn and I said at the same time.

"Look we need a favor," Puck said putting his arm around my shoulders. "We need your skills to help us do a mash-up for glee," he said causing me halt.

"I thought I told you guys no. I'm not going to put a dint in my cool," I said straitening my leather jacket.

"Look it's just one song and we can play in my step dad's garage and I can make tang it'll be like old times," Finn laughed.

"Look I'm going to do this on one condition," I said looking sternly at both of them.

"Okay what?" Puck asked.

"I don't have to join glee and you guys will stop asking," I said.

"That's two things," Finn said counting.

"It's one," I said looking at them. We did our usual three-way stare off until Finn gave up when the warning bell wrong.

"Fine, but if you like it you have to join," Finn said tapping Puck shoulder.

"Agreed," Puck and I said and we bumped fist and went to our classes.

**_~Crystal~_**

"Sue is going to pay for that," Candice said disappointed with the outcome of our meeting with coach Sylvester. She basically shot us done in the most humiliating way possible. "We need to find another teacher to do this."

"We'll get a group together and we'll be the most sought after team on campus," I said trying to comfort her as we walked to lunch. "And I know the prefect group of girls to join us," I said pulling her out the side exit of the cafeteria. We walked across the track field to the other set or belchers. Under the far belcher were The Skanks, and shockingly a pink haired Quinn.

"Fabray?" Candice and I asked together.

"The twin thing is freaky," a stumpy black girl named Shelia said slowly approaching us with the rest of them.

"I just never thought I'd see you over here," Candice said sounding as shock as I was. Quinn was a nasty bitch most of her time in gymnastics, but that was because she was teased and wanted to be the queen bitch for once. I admired that about her.

"Look skanks we need each other," I said knowing how to speak their language. "I know for a fact you guys want to knock the cheerios off the top of their human pyramid. We have a golden opportunity that can do just that," I said seeing I had everyone's attention but Fabray's. I could tell this wasn't where Quinn wanted to be, but I wasn't going to rat her out.

"We're making a step team and its soul mission is to take down the Cheerios and Sue Sylvester," Candice said getting nods of approval.

"That sounds cool, but we're not going to do this. It's not the skank way," The Mack said.

"Yeah it's too clean," Roni added.

"We're both going to have to do things we don't want to for this to work, but it will be more then worth it. We're going to march into the courtyard tomorrow and show McKinley what their missing. You guys can come here and practice with us and start making some sacrifices. Or you can stay here and watch them run this school," I said giving them our address and taking Candice away. "Keep walking and don't look back," I told her and we went back to lunch were a food fight had broken out.

"What happen to you," I asked Casimir as I picked pasta out of his jacket.

"Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dumber started a food fight with the glee freaks," he said looking at Noah and Finn.

"Hey, come on I saw you nodding your head. You were enjoying it," Noah said eating some of the Jell-O that was on his shoulder.

"Whatever I'm so not helping you guys," Cas said going to get cleaned up.

"Great now what are we going to do?" Noah asked Finn.

"I don't know," Finn said shrugging his shoulders. "Crystal would y"-

"No I don't want to be in Glee, Candice and I have other thing to worry about," I said taking Candice and going to the outside courtyard.

"But we need you guys's help," Finn said giving Candice that sad baby deer look she adored.

"One song," she agreed.

"No," I said and they all looked at me. "Look we've got to turn the Skanks into Cheerios, find a coach to sponsors us, and recruit more members. We can't take on a completely helpless charity case too. No," I said taking Candice and going to class.

When school was over I saw Noah sitting on my motorcycle. He had his guitar and a pair of the dumbest looking sunglasses on. "What do you want Noah?" I asked walking over to him.

"I want to make this feud between the two of us end, and I want you to join glee," he said standing up and taking my hand.

"Noah I'm not going to stop until I make your life a living hell. Have you seen what you did to Quinn?" I asked him as we both leaned against my bike.

"You're brother doesn't mind," he said nodding over to were Cas was following behind Quinn and the Skanks.

"Do you think Quinn minds?" I asked him.

"Look I'm trying to make us work"-

"Us what us? You through that away the first chance you got Noah," I yelled at him. I couldn't believe he thought I'd be with him after what he did to me and my family. "You're lucky I've kept my mouth shot about this. I'm sure Candice and Casimir wouldn't be so forgiving if they knew what you did."

"I didn't do anything wrong Crissy. I meant what I said we you told me you loved me. I've never stop feeling that way," he whispered to me. He took his glasses off so I could look into his eyes. "I want to sing you this song, so you can see how special you are to me," he smiled turning his guitar around.

Style of your hair  
>Shape of your eyes and your nose<br>The way you stare as if you see right through to my soul  
>It's your left hip and the way it's not quite big as your right<br>The way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night  
>Our quiet time, your beautiful mind<p>

They're all part of the list  
>things that I miss<br>things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss  
>what I notice is this<br>I come up with  
>Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce<p>

The way your sweet smell lingers when you leave the room  
>Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon<br>I dream you now, every night, in my mind is where we meet  
>And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep<br>Touching your face  
>Invading your space<p>

They're part of the list  
>Things that I miss<br>things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss  
>what I notice is this<br>I come up with  
>Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce<br>Oh  
>Will you live in my memories forevermore I swear<br>and you live in my memories forevermore I swear

They are part of the list  
>Things that I miss<br>Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss  
>What I notice is this<br>I come up with  
>Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce<p>

Whoaaa said whoaaa I whoaaa whoaaaa whoaaaaa  
>Whoaaa said whoaaa I whoaaa whoaaaa whoaaaaa<p>

"Noah why can't you just leave me alone," I yelled at him.

"I just told you why," he yelled back at me. "I'm not going to sit here and wait my whole life for you. You can keep trying to destroy me, or we can be happy together. Make your choice," he yelled and stormed off. _Damn_, I thought as I put on my helmet and got on my bike. I really didn't want to hurt Noah, but I couldn't forgive him either. Too much was going on and I didn't have time to deal with it.

The next morning we have all the Skanks prepped and ready to make an entrance down the main hallway. Quinn bailed on us to join the no directions for glee brunch. She and Puck had been spending a lot of time with Shelby. He keeps inviting me to come see his daughter, but I haven't said an actual word to Noah in over a week.

"Okay ladies this is it. We've been practicing for over a week now and you guy look amazing in your new clothes," Candice said looking over the girls. We paid for them to get makeovers and they reluctantly agreed. They didn't look like the Cheerios, just better cleaner versions of who they were, and that was our missing.

"It's eight and the hallway is as crowded as it will ever be. You guys follow our lead, and make us prude. Glasses," I say and we all put on our sunglasses and walk through the double doors. I paid off the kid that does the morning announcement to play Glamorous by Fergie at eight o'clock and our entrance is right on time.

[Skanks]

If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home

You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_[Candice and Crystal]_

We flying the first class

Up in the sky

Poppin' champagne

Livin' the life

In the fast lane

And I won't change

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_[all together]_

The glamorous,

The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_[Candice]_

Wear them gold and diamonds rings

All them things don't mean a thing

Chaperons and limousines

Shopping for expensive things

I be on the movie screens

Magazines and bougie scenes

I'm not clean, I'm not pristine

I'm no queen, I'm no machine

I still go to Taco Bell

Drive through, raw as hell

I don't care, I'm still real

No matter how many records I sell

After the show or after the Grammies

I like to go cool out with the family

Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang

And now I'm in...

_[Crystal]_

I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams

You deserve nothing but all the finer things

Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us

I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us

Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce

To support your shoe fetish

Lifestyles so rich and famous

Robin Leach will get jealous

Half a million for the stones

Taking trips from here to Rome

So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home

[Skanks]

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

[Skanks]

If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home

You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_[Candice and Crystal]_

We flying the first class

Up in the sky

Poppin' champagne

Livin' the life

In the fast lane

And I won't change

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_[Candice]_

I got problems up to here

I've got people in my ear

Telling me these crazy things

That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)

I've got money in the bank

And I'd really like to thank

All the fans, I'd like to thank

Thank you really though

Cause I remember yesterday

When I dreamt about the days

When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope

Damn, It's been a long road

And the industry is cold

[together]

I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know.

"What the hell that was so cool," the Mac said once we reached the girls room.

"I told you guys so. Now all we have to do is wait for the lunch bell and give the Cheerios the wakeup call they need," I said high fiving Roni and then Candice.

~~~Puck

"I can't believe your sisters made the Skanks hot and not scary," I said sitting next to Cas and Finn.

"I know they've been working on that for weeks. They made breaking into song in the middle of the hallway cool. Unlike you," he said teasing my.

"Hey dude nothing I do is ever uncool. I'm a pool of badass and all the chicks want to go for a swim," I said making him and Finn laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked tapping Finn's shoulder.

"Eating," Cas said showing her his sandwich and make Finn and I laugh.

"We're supposed to be in the courtyard doing a number and you two are in here sitting on you behinds," she frowned at me and Finn.

"Berry, Berry, Berry chill out and have a seat," Cas said catching Rachel off guard when he pulled out a chair for her. "Do you like paninis?"

"Come on," Finn said tapping Cas's shoulder. "Puck and I have to go. We'll see you later," Finn said taking his lunch.

"Can I finish eating first?" I asked.

"You can walk and eat, but it's hard to dance on a full stomach," Rachel said in her annoyingly upbeat voice. When I looked at Cas he was laughing at us.

"Have fun glee dorks," he said taking his lunch over to the football table and shaking hands with Mercedes' boyfriend Shane and Azimio.

When we got to the courtyard we saw Crystal, Candice, and the Skanks standing in the middle of the quad with their heads down and their hands folded behind their backs. "What are they doing?" Rachel asked Tina.

"We don't know," she shrugged looking at them. Then in the distance we heard the band playing and slowly approaching.

"What they did this morning was hot," Artie said dancing to the music, like a few people down in the quad.

When the band was visible Crystals head lifted and everyone was silent. She walked around the girls looking over the crowd. "Mckinly High, I bring you the new pep squad you've been waiting for. I bring you girls and boys you will want to know," she said returning to her place. "Let us introduce ourselves. Girls sound off," she yelled and the short chunky black girl stepped out of form. She reminded me or a bad ass Mercedes.

She did some ridiculously fast moment with her hands and feet and it was pretty cool. "I am Shelly-A and I'm body-licious," she said. She moved back into place like a chubby solider.

The skinny one did the same thing and stoped a little away from everyone else. "I am MacCity and I'm pucker-ific," she said and blow a kiss before she return to her spot.

The chubby with girl was next. "I am Roni-Ron and I'm a brick house," she said moving her hips and getting a cheer from everyone.

Next was Candice whose moves were longer and more advanced than the others. "I am Candi and I'm tangy-sweet," she said making Finn blush a little when she blow a kiss in his general direction.

Crystal blew them all out of the water as she stepped form formation doing things that seemed impossible. "I'm you're captain Crissy-Chris, and I'm dynamic. We are your McKinley High Steppers and we are here to keep hope alive and get rid of the unsavory," she said shooting a glance at Santana and the rest of the Cheerios. "Band bring us in," she said as the band started to play something else.

"No they are not about to do some Destiny's child," Mercedes said getting excited.

"Why are you guys encouraging this? They're just more completion," Rachel yelled being a kill joy. "This is our time to recruit and seen Santana is gone we need more people," she said giving everyone our sheet music. "This is the song we're doing no enough is enough."

"You can be the one that tells Shelia to leave," Tina said and we all agreed.

"Fine we'll wait until they're done."

Crystal and her troop marched over to the Cheerios. "Sluts this is for you," Candice said making the crowd roar with ohs and awes.

[together]

You's a nasty (nasty) Trashy (nasty)

Sleazy (nasty) Classless (nasty)

[Skanks]

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl

[Candice]

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl

[Crystal]

Shakin' that thang on that man, lookin' all stank and nasty

Swore you look cute girl in them dukes, booty all out lookin' trashy

Sleazy put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out ya heezy without clothes on, I told ya

You nasty girl, you nasty you trashy

You classless girl, you sleazy you freaky

I ain't never met a girl that does the things that you do

Change don't come your way it will come back to you

Put some clothes on girl

[Roni]

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl

[Mac-City]

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl

[Crystal]

Booty all out, tongue out her mouth, cleavage from here to Mexico

She walks wit a twist, one hand on her hip, when she gets wit'cha she lets it go

Nasty put some clothes on, you look to' down

Nasty don't know why you, will not sit down

[Candice]

Heels on her feet, swear she's in heat, flirtin' wit every man she sees

Her pants hangin' low, she never says no, everyone knows she's easy

Nasty put some clothes on, you lookin' stank

Nasty where's your pride, you should be ashamed

[Shelia]

Hard...for women like me who try to have some intergrity

You make it hard...for girls like myself who respect themselves

And have dignity

You nasty girl, you nasty, you trashy

You classless girl, you sleazy, you freaky

N-A-S-T-Y ya nasty, F-R-E-A-K ya freaky

Girl where's your P-R-I-D-E, put some clothes on

[Crystal]

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl

[together]

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl

[Candice]

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh [Repeat]

You so nasty girl, you so...you so nasty girl

You so nasty girl, you so...you so nasty girl

Put some clothes on girl!

[Skanks]

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block female, you nasty girl

"I hope that was inspirational to all of you," Shelia said. "We're looking for people to join us so do it," she demanded.

The way Santana was staring at Candice and Crystal I thought she was going to draw blood. Santana stood and started to clap and slowly walk up to the girls. "That was adorable, but if you haven't noticed this school doesn't need you and your ghetto angst. Take your cowboy boots and fake Beyoncé," she said pointing at Shelia who was about to pounce on her. "And go to West Lima high," she smiled.

"No Shelly we got to her. Get your fork ready, because boobs mcgee is almost done," Crystal said turning and leading her girls out of the quad as a fluid unit stepping and chanting together. "We're the MHS will step on you," they said taunting not only the Cheerios but Glee too.

"Great now everyone is leaving," Rachel said watching as everyone walked pass us.

"Aren't you guys friends with the Deluca's?" Mike asked Finn and I.

"Crystal hates Puck, but other than that yes," Finn answered.

"She doesn't hate me," I said when Cas came over to us.

"She completely hates you," he said smiling at Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina. "Hello ladies," he smiled making the giggle.

"Hey Cas," they said all together making him laugh.

"Can we help you?" I asked him.

"Yeah we were having a private discussion," Kurt said backing me up.

"I'm not going to nark to my sisters about what you guys are doing. They don't really care about you guys… Well most of you," he shrugged glancing at Finn and I.

"Why did they do this?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know something about getting back at Sue. Don't worry they don't have a teacher to sponsor them and once Sue finds out about this I'm sure it will never happen," he shrugged then started to walk off.

"Wait," Mercedes said causing Cas to come back.

"Cedes you have a boyfriend I can't give you my number, but Britt," he started making us laugh.

"No I was thinking that you can convince your sisters to give the glee club a makeover, like they did with the Skanks," she said making us divide.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're fine the way we are. That's what works for us," Tina said.

"I agree with Tina, for all we know they could be out to get us too," Rachel added.

"Rachel I think it could help us and maybe when can use it as an opportunity to combine forces," Mercedes said making me and Cas laugh.

"Crystal wouldn't help you guys do anything. You ever hear of the caste system," everyone but me Finn and Brittany nodded. "Well you guys are untouchables and they are Indian princess. Not going to happen," he laughed walking away.

"We need their help," I said to Finn.

"I'll talk to Candice I'm sure she can talk Crystal into it," he said.


End file.
